Looking Into The Eyes Of A Dreamer
by MyVampireBunny
Summary: Sixteen year old, Clare, hits her head and falls into a world of dreams. But what if that dream could last forever, and it brings her to wonderful world of dragons and their riders?
1. Chapter 1

This story just randomly came to me! I hope you like it! Anyway, I don't own these charecters, songs, or antyingelse I put in here that you all KNOW I didn't come up with on my own. Review Please!

Chapter One: All The Things She Said

(It's not like that, don't worry!)

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, rubbing my head. Why was I so stupid? I was just about to take a nap after finishing up Brisingr when I banged my head against the freaking head board of my bed! Damnit, I was stupid!

I was crying becasuse the end of my book was so sad, and out of B.D (Book Depression) I ment to lean back, but I hit my freaking head. Oh! It hurt!

"Clare!" My mom shouted from downstairs. "Are you okay!"

"Yeah!" I shouted bed. "I just hit my head!"

I heard her mutter something under her breath.

I cuddled even deeper in the blankets, making sure to cover up the headboared with my pillows, and slipped into unconciousness.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was walking through a field of flowers and humming a toon to my favorite song: All The Things She Said. (No wonder people thought I was weird! I get it now!)

Then I started screaming the words, making up my own at times. Saying random things like, "I like to eat PIE!," or "If Aliens existed I would make one my boyfriend!"

Then I began to pick the flowers all around me, including daisies, tulips, violets, and lillies. But when I began to pick lillies I stopped. I wasn't a witch or anything, but when I was reading Blue is For Nightmares, I learned that lillies were death flowers.

But then I just kept picking the lillies as if it wasn't my choice. I began to sing really morbid (GOOD FOR VOCAB!) songs that I began to make up. Including a messed up version of Miss Mary Mack:

"_Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, all dressed in black, black, black. She has a knife, knife, knife, stuck in her back, back, back. She cannot breathe, breathe, breathe. She cannot cry, cry, cry. That's why she begs, begs, begs. She begs to die, die, die."_

I flinched as the words left my lips. But I kept singing and kept picking flowers. I sang The Death Song, that my friends and I used to do when we were in Elementary. It wasn't really a song, but it was still creepy.

"_Axe in your shoulder and the blood falls down. Axe in your shoulder in the blood falls down. Concentrate, concentrate. People are dying, children are crying! Your standing ontop of the Empire State building with your best friend and her boyfriend. You think you can trust them when…BANG! They shoot you in the back and push you off the building! What color do you see now? Blood red, maybe?"_

I heard giggling all around me. Then I heard my name… "Clare! Clare! Wake up Clare!"

Then my eyes flashed open. I saw two unfamiliar faces. And yet their faces were…something I was uses to? Maybe? If that made sense?

They two people, a boy with curly hair, and a girl with long hair, had pointed ears.

The most shocking of all was the giant blue dragon that was behind them!

I screamed and began to crawl backwards. My hand were covered in dirt and so was everything else.

"Relax, relax!" the boy said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "It's only Saphira."

"Oh." I siad. "Just…WHAT!" I must have been dreaming. But everything felt so real. The boy holding my hand. The dirt and the stones I was sitting on.

"Are you…" My voice sounded muted. "Eragon?"

he smiled and laughed. "Of course. You took a really hard fall, didn't you?"

"Did you hear all the things she said? She must of fallen hard." The girl said.

I shook my head. This couldn't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I Caught Myself

I stood up, a bit wobbly on my legs. Eragon ( I still can't believe it's really him!) wouldn't let go of my waist the whole time. I felt a bit awkward the whole time while he helped me walk around.

"W…where are we?" I asked, although I already knew.

Eragon sighed. "I really have no idea. We were setting up camp when you decided to get up and run off."

_Practicing your magic? _I spun around, trying to find the location of the voice in my head that wasn't my own. _Hush, small one. It is only me._

"Me 'who'?" I asked out loud.

Suddenly a giant gust of wind hit me with enough force to send me sprawling backwards. A huge, giant, green creature was suddenly in front of me. It's eyes were gold and so were it's claws. Such a strange creature it was.

_Who are YOU calling strange? _The dragon asked. _You have many flaws yourself._

"M…me?"

_Yes you. You are my rider._

Once again I stuttered, "M..me?"

The dragon let out a roar that seemed to make the ground rumble under my feet. I had to hang on to Eragon (Sorry about his description. He doesn't have curly hair! Oops!).

"Hush Emerald!" Eragon hissed. "She just woke up! We'll have to take her back Maldra."

"Who's…Maldra?" I asked. I had read all the Eragon books, and nobody was in the books called Maldra.

He sighed and squeezed my hand. "She'll have to explain when we get there. I don't really have time to explain. Now, mount Emerald and have her bring you back to camp."

"But…Eragon! Don't leave me."

He gave me an apolojetic look and kissed me on the cheek, something that totally caught me off guard. Then, woah! I entertwined my fingers through his hair and brought his lips to my own. What was wrong with me!?

Luckily, I caught myself, and pulled myself away, furiously wiping at my lips. "I'm sorry!" I screamed, a bit over the hysteric mark.

"No, no!" He said, holding me in his arms. "I quite liked it acutally. You don't have to me sorry. You do that all the time, I just thought you were to confused to understand if I did it to you."

"So wait, I'm always like this?"

He cocked his head to the side and looked at Arya. "You better get her back to camp. She really is confused."

Arya nodded, and without me really knowing what was going on, I was in the air, and then on the green dragon's back.

"I'll meet up with you later!" Eragon shouted, mounting himself ontop of Saphira. "Take care, and don't wander off anymore!"

**I thought it was awsome! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Will You Remember Me

I clung to the scaley spikes on the green dragon. I bit backs screams of terror as it lifted off of the ground, and started to rocket through the air.

_You seem nervous._ The dragon spoke.

"I…I don't know where I am."

_How hard did you fall._

"I fell?"

Yes. When we came to find you, we saw you take a very hard fall. You slammed yourself against the ground and smacked your head against a rock.

"I…I did?"

The dragon let out a terrible roar, and I kept my mouth shut.

Okay, so, I was somehow sucked into a book? Was that it? Only this was a different one, kind of. Almost as if…as if the book was based off of what was real.

I looked at the sky, suddenly confident in myself. I smiled and stood up on the dragon. She growled with annoyance. _Always such a foolish child!_

"Hush Emerald." I shocked myself with how memorable I was. Why did this all seem so familiar, so…right?

I walked down the spine of the dragon. Then I was on the tail, haning on for dear life.

"Clare!" A familiar voice shouted. I turned my head to look behind me. And there they were. Saphira and Eragon. "Get off of her tail!"

I rolled my eyes and climbed back over to the saddle. "So over protective!"

Eragon leaped onto my dragon, landing right behind me. "I'm guessing you have some of your memory back. How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache." I said, rubbing my forehead.

"That's not real good." And then he leaned in, his eyes closed. Our lips met full on.

Okay, so I must have been going crazy. I remembered him doing this before! As if it was something we did a lot! But that didn't make sense…

I was begginning to remember things that weren't mine to remember…Like kissing Eragon like this…

He was the one to pull away. "You do remember!"

And then it all made sense. The small fragments of this-not-mine memory fit together to make a puzzle! I loved Eragon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Should've Said No

I pulled away from Eragon's embrace. "Okay…this is just a little weird."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I..I remember all of this! This landscape, even that kiss! I know who I am now, and…that scares me. I remember Maldra and her healing herbs and spells." I smiled. "I must have been dreaming after I bumped my head! I'll be fine now."

"Well, I still want Maldra to check you out. Just in case something else may be wrong. Do you still have a head ache?"

I rubbed my head. "Now that you mention it…"

He chuckled lightly. We were both sitting there, crouched on my dragon as she soared through the sky. There was no fear of falling, for we had done this often, and we were skilled at balance. It was a beautiful scene.

I began to remember similar images. Where Eragon and I were lying on Saphira's back and we were kissing and holding each other close. I felt myself go all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

I grabbed his hand and brought it to my lips. "I love you."

"You really scared me. I don't want you running of by yourself anymore. You didn't even bring Emerald! Not only is that immature and dangerous, but it's offending to your dragon!"

I scowled. "So who are you, Eragon? Are you my father or my one true love?" I smiled. "Because I would find it awkward to make out with my father."

He laughed and pecked me on the cheek. "Saphira!" He hollared, cupping his hand over his mouth to make his voice louder.

It rang off the mountains and echoed all around me. I smiled and hopped back on the saddle properly.

_Thank you Clare. _Emerald said. _For finally sitting still._

_I wouldn't count on it for much longer, Emerald._

_Hmmm. I know._

I lauhged as Eragon leaped onto Saphira's lap.

"Race you!" I challenged.

"Bring it on!" He hollared back.

I laughed as Emerald growled and her wings grew higher, and moved faster. I couldn't even see Saphira anymore.

Then Emerald's body lurched forward. She tilted herself downward. I clung to one of her spikes as she accelerated towards the landing. It seemed like we would crash with the tent dotted ground, but just in time, Emerald's wings flattened out, and we landed gracefully.

"Perfect timing." Nasuada said as she approached us. She was in war attire. She had on a gold dress that cut at her knees. Her hair was pulled back, and her face was covered in body paint of reds and blues. Her arms had strips of black paint and flecks of gold. She was stunning and intimidating. "Your late again, Clare."

I bowed. "Sorry, Nasuada. I fell and had an incident.

"Hmm. I thought I told Eragon to keep you out of trouble. Where is he?"

"Your highness, your highness!" A man with a long, orange beard said, running up to her. Sweat covered his pale face, and he had to put his hands on his knees to continue talking. "We just received word! The other dragon rider had attacked Eragon! He can't get back!"

My eyes widened. "I have to go!" I shrieked.

Nasuada nodded at the man and he grabbed my wrist. "You must see Maldra. I shall take my dragon and go out." She said, her voice full of hysteria.

An image of a large, golden beast hit my head. So, in this world Nasuada has a dragon. Well, just nifty. I guess they give them away here like candy!

_Not exactly. _Emerald said.

_Stay out of my head!_

_I will, when you will._

I hurrumphed with agictation and continued to argue with Nasuada. "I want to go help Eragon!"

She growled. "Maldra!!!"

A woman with long, cork screw hair came out. She held a basket of flowers in her hand, and at her feet was a large lion type creature. Just like Angela, I though, remembering the quick wit character in the book.

"Yes, your magesty?" She asked, her foreighn accent heavy.

"See to it that young Clare is fit. I'm not so sure. From what I hear she took a bad fell. She may have memory loss or something."

That made me angry. "I CAN REMEMBER EVERYTHING CLEARLY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!"

"Always a trouble maker." Maldra said. The lion at her heels flicked it's tail with anger. "Do you remember who you are ingaged to?"

What! Ingaged? "What are you talking about?"

Didn't I love Eragon? But I gasped back shock. No, I…I…No!

A picture of a man. An all to familiar man at that, came into my head. How could I? Did…why were Eragon and I…I was ingaged to be married. And yet I was all to madly in love with…

"Clare!" He called. I spun around and he wrapped me up in his embrace. I closed my eyes and he rubbed my back. "Thank god your okay!"

But I'm not! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not! Why didn't I just say no, when I obviosly already loved somebody? But…

"Your…"I said, about to say his name. "It's you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Previously in the last chapter:

"Your…"I said, about to say his name. "It's you…"

"It's you Roran." I whispered.

"You remember me!" He said. It was as if he was rejoiced. Happy and totally in bliss. As if he was in heaven.

"Yeah." I said, nodding my head.

"I have her from here." He said, nodding at Maldra and Nasuada. "She'll be fine with me."

I couldn't help it. It just came out, "Eragon! We…we…have to help him!"

Roran sighed. "Murtagh again?" He asked. His voice seemed almost pained. "I can't believe he keeps trying to get at Eragon."

"It's a real shame." Maldra said, nodding her head. Nasuada was already gone. I heard her dragon roar, and her commands after. But I didn't bother listen to anymore.

"I need to help him!" I said, trying to escape Roran's grip. But he was strong. "Let me go!" I screamed. Tears clouded my vision. What was wrong with me?

"Clare!" Roran said, as if surprised. "What's wrong with you?"

I spun around. "I need…to help…Eragon!" I screamed in his face.

His face hardened and softened at the same time. "What is he to you?" He asked.

Watch your tongue, I warned my self.

"What is he to you?" He repeated again.

I raised my head. "He and I are to be related." I choked out. "I'm not going to let his death ruin my wedding."

He seemed relieved as he pulled me back into his arms. "Don't worry sweet heart. Nasuada and the others will take care of it."

I nodded in his chest. Mabye he would be able to make it alright. Maybe he could make it better…

The whole camp had gone crazy when Eragon came back. He and Saphira were severley wounded. Roran pulled me along to go and see him…

And he screamed. They both did.

"You have no wits!" Roran yelled. "You had my future wife worried sick about you! How dare you!"

Eragon looked at me quickly, then looked back at Roran. "I was only doing what was best for us! Trying to kill that bastard once and for all!"

"With no armor? No protection of any sorts? Are you just plane insane? Because that is what it seems like!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "JUST SHUT UP! THE TWO OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! YOU MAKE NOTHING EASIER!"

I pulled away from Roran, only to be grabbed up by Eragon. "Tonight," he whispered, to quitely for anybody to hear, "You and I. The field next to the south end of the camp. Roran will never notice you."

He walked away, leaving me and Roran alone. Roran shook his head. "He's going to get himself killed."

I nodded and began to walk away. I remembered where our tent was. It wasn't just mine. It was 'ours'. Mine and Rorans. God. How could I of been so stupid? To fall for two people?

Roran followed behind me, his hand on my shoulder. If he asked anything of me, I would simply say I was to tired. He would understand, I was sure.

I parted the fabric to the tent. I could see he and I hadn't been using two separate blankets. There was only one with two pillows. Just great.

The whole night I needed to fight back tears. I must have been insane. Just like Eragon. It was the only thing that made any sense. Roran kissed me, and I kissed back. I felt guilty afterwards. Not like I had when I kissed Eragon.

His hands daringly explored my body, causing me to shiver at his touch. And when I did the same, almost all thougths about Eragon, dragon rider, disapeared. But I couldn't stop myself from crying when it was all over. When I was finally about to go to sleep, tears came and came again. Only then did I remember I had a meeting with Eragon. Maybe he could help me clear things up.

I stood up, and tiptoed past Roran. He was a strong sleeper. That was good. He would never notice me being gone…


	6. Chapter 6

How Do You Sleep?

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

As I had hoped, he was there when I arrived.

He was sprawled out on the ground, his eyes staring up towards the stars. I sat beside him without even bothering to say hello. "You know," I began, "I remember everything. Minus some little details of course. But, I didn't think cheating on my fiance' was something small. How could I forget that? What's going on between us?" I asked.

He sighed and sat up. "I was happier when you didn't remember that little bit of information."

I shook my head. "Your dragon rider! Roran is not! It should have been easier to choose you!"

"Just because I am a dragon rider?"

"No Eragon!" I wrapped my hands around his shoudlers. "But, you have so much more then he does. And yet…I still find love for the both of you."

"Funny. You used to always tell me that we belonged together."

I pulled away. "Honestly, I feel we do. Not Roran and I. But, I can't just leave! Is that what you expected me to do? Why didn't i…why didn't I just say no."

"Because that would have been hard, don't you think?"

I nodded my head. "But I could of done it, I'm sure."

I ripped myself away. "I don't know what do to, Eragon! It't like I've come back from the dead, and I hardly understand anything about the way I used to be when I was alive. But, maybe that's how it is. Mabye this isn't even real…"

I began to remember all the things back in the other…place, I guess. Other world, whatever. I had a nice life there. Somebody who loved me, a boy who I cared for deeply. Although I knew I loved him, I couldn't remember his name and his face was blurry in my mind.

But maybe that was where I belonged. Maybe this world was meant for somebody else entirely.

And slowly, as I began to remember those things from that other place. A song, with no title for me to remember, came to me. I began to sing them:

"All that I'm living for

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_I can feel the night beginning_

_Separate me from the living_

_Understanding me_

_After all I've seen_

_Piecing every thought together_

_Find the words to make me better_

_If I only knew how to pull myself apart_

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door_

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

_I believe that dreams are sacred_

_Take my darkest fears and play them_

_Like a lullaby_

_Like a reason why_

_Like a play of my obsessions_

_Make me understand the lesson_

_So I'll find myself_

_So I wont be lost again_

_All that I'm living for_

_All that Im dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door_

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

_Guess I thought Id change the world_

_To make you see me_

_To be the one_

_I could run forever_

_But how far would I have come_

_Without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for_

_All that I'm dying for_

_All that I can't ignore alone at night_

_All that I'm wanted for_

_Although I wanted more_

_Lock the last open door_

_My ghosts are gaining on me_

_Should it hurt to love you?_

_Should I feel like I do?_

_Should I lock the last open door?_

_My ghosts are gaining on me"_

Eragon didn't make a move the whole time I was singing. Now he wrapped me up in his arms and pushed his lips to mine. It was so different from Roran's kiss. Different, sweeter. It wasn't hard, though, to see how I could long for both. They were so different, and yet so perfect in they're own ways.

And yet while I was in Eragon's arms, I felt more whole. Like all the pieces of this scattered…new…life were finally being put together.

He pushed himself closer to me, making it physically impossible to get any closer. Things about life, love, and romance never registered in my child like mind. But now it was hard to believe that I never thought more about them. These were such beatiful moments. Ones that I will hold onto forever.

I smiled at this thought while we were still kissing, causing Eragon to pull away. I began to laugh. "You made my mind turn to mush!" I said, clutching my stomach. Eragon began to chuckle to, as if my lips had the same effect on him.

Screw Roran! Screw the whole damn world! I was with Eragon, and that was all that mattered. He was the only soul I needed to form my other half.

I ran back at him and grabbed his hands in mine. "I want to choose you." I said. I didn't want to cry or get all emotional at this time, but there was nothing else anybody in my situation could do or feel. "I don't want to be with him. I swear to you that I love you more then anything!"

His eyes seemed distant even as he looked at me. "But you can't do that." He stroked my hair out of my eyes. "You…belong to my cousin now."

How could he say that? "Then why did you tell me to come here?" I asked, my body beginning to shake.

He sighed. "Because I think it's time we stop."

I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my cheeks. He wiped them away. "You can't be serious! After all this…this…drama! You just wanted me to come here to break this off!"

He let go of me. "I do love you, but you promised yourself to him!"

I shook my head, trying to find the answers I wished I had. "And why did I?"

His eyes furrowed in confusion. "Even I don't know that one."

He spun on his heel and began to walk away. I didn't go running after him. I knew better. No matter how hard it was for us, our minds were set. There was no running back on my descion to marry Roran. Not now.

I walked back to my tent, and lay down. I closed my eyes but…how do you sleep when the one you love isn't the one your going to end up with? How do you sleep when your heart is to broken to mend…

Roran shifted beside me. His eyes flickered open. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. "Your beautiful." He mumbled. He was still to asleep to see my cry.

"Thanks." I choked out.

"Mmmm." Was his only reply.

"Damn myself." I whispered. "Damn this whole world."


	7. Chapter 7

**I guess I should say this by now, I don't own Eragon! I don't own any of Chris's charecters or ideas.**

Chapter Seven: Your Star

I manged to fall asleep against all the raging thoughts that fought around in my head. And when I dreamed, though most of it was blurry and hard to remember, I could clearly remember Roran and Eragon. I can't remember what they said or what they did, only their faces, so beautiful, even in my dreams.

I woke up, my eyes flickering to adjust to the sudden light, to find Roran missing. He left behind messy under sheets and blankets. He carelessly tossed his night slippers in the corner of the tent.

I sighed and decided to tidy up. I slipped out from under the covers and grabbed an emerald green tunic I had stuffed away in one of my many leather bags. I felt so right here, as if this place was my own. I shook my head, confusing myself with my thougths. Of course this was my place. The other world was simply one I had made up in my head, nothing more.

I rolled the blankets and straightened out the sheets so that if anybody chose to lay there they wouldn't get to hot with the thick wool blanket.

Something grabbed me from behind, casuing me to spin around with my fists held high. But when I saw who it was, I was shocked beyond belief. I made him let me go and tidied myself up. "I thought you wouldn't be coming back here, Eragon." I said, straightning my tunic. "And anyway, even if I wanted you here, you should know better then to break the rules that a man has towards his future wife. Roran wouldn't want you here."

He sighed. "I shouldn't of said that I wanted to give up on you. It was wrong of me. It's now what my heart wants."

I laughed without humor. "Don't start with me about 'what the heart wants'! Because you really have no right to!"

He looked shocked, and so was I. My personality never called for fits like this. I was a care free person, more like a child then anything. Or at least that's how I saw it.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, don't play stupid Eragon!"

"Hush. You'll cause a comotion. Then people will come here, and we don't want that."

He leaned himself against the tent post and looked up towards the sky.

"People will see you." I whispered.

He smiled at me. "Let them. I don't even care anymore. This so isn't fair."

I scoffed. "You made it unfair! You didn't even try! Why do you think I said yes to him? You weren't giving me anything! You never told me you loved me or anything!"

Before the argument could continue, he pulled me into him and kissed me. I didn't pull away like a good girl would have. Like a loyal fiance'e would. I just kissed him back, harder and harder until it was to much. But I still didn't pull away.

His hands ran themselves up and down my back, making me shiver. His toungue hit mine, and that was when I finally had to pull away. "We can't Eragon."

"And who said that?"

"I'm supposed to be in love with Roran."

He pulled me closer and put his lips to my ear. "We all break promises. And sometimes it's easier then it seems."

"I will not run away. If we are going to do this, then we are going to do this right."

He smiled at me. "You know, your eyes sparkle when you look at me. Like tiny little stars. Like your stars. They make you even more beautiful."

I nodded and met his lips in another kiss. I only wanted more of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Your Not Sorry

Days passed, and people were scattered around everywhere in preparation for my wedding. _My_ wedding. Those words made me feel sick to my stomach.

I had to tell Roran something, but what? Was there really anything that I could say to make it easier? Doubting it greatly, I took a step into the tent, ready to talk fully to Roran about the whole situation.

He was sitting there, sorting through some papers. I stood there, watching for at least five minutes. He ran his fingers through his hair and would sometimes swear under his breath.

I finally walked in front of him. I took the papers out of his hands and sat in front of him. "This isn't what I want." Was all I said.

He shook his head. "I don't get what you mean…"

I placed my hand on his cheek, even though I knew that I was pushing it. "I don't want you anymore."

Tears stung my eyes. I sounded cruel. My stomach rolled around. He placed his hand over mine. "What?"

"I don't want to marry you anymore. My heart belongs to your cousin, Roran. Eragon and I love each other more than I love you…"

He ripped his hand away from mine and pushed himself away. His back hit the pole tent, and tears ran down his face. "But you said…"

"What I said was all lies! I said yes because Eragon and I were going nowhere! I was stupid, and I was…cruel to you. I am saying sorry, but I know that it is not enough."

It was silent for a while, but then he screamed angrily. "Get out! Just leave! Never speak to me again!"

I stumbled backwards with a terrified look on my face. Then I spun around and ran, passing by men clad in metal clothing, ready for a battle that was obviously soon to happen.

I noticed women walking around with bouqets of flowers in their hands, dropping them when they saw me running away from Roran's tent with tears. I didn't bother to stop at their pleas of attention, I just wanted to find Eragon.

"Let me in!" I hollared at the man standing in front of Nausuada's tent.

"We can't…"

Nasuada came out with Eragon at his heels. "What is all this noise! Clare, what's wrong?"

I ran to Eragon and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I did it." I mumbled. "I really hurt him Eragon. I really hurt him!"

"It…it's okay." He said.

But it wasn't. It really wasn't… And it was simply because I wasn't really sorry…

**Okay, It was short, blah, blah, blah! But I don't care! I don't have the time to dish out these incredibly long chapters, kay? R&R!**


	9. ADOPT ME!

I can no longer continue this story, but it is now up for adoption! Anybody who would like to continue this story may contact me through PM and we can work the whole thing out! So I'm sorry to say…I CAN NO LONGER CONTIUNUE.


End file.
